Nigel Bign't
Junkyard Juggernaut Some superheroes have a secret identity, and then there's Nigel. Despite sticking out like a sore thumb in his suit of hulking yellow armor, he is rarely seen without it. Not that it matters, because those headlights shine brightly enough to tell you he's a hero, inside and out - and he'll take any number of hits to prove it. Mechanically Inclined Beetle-Mech Pilot Having no biological super powers, Nigel's mechanical aptitude, limitless free time, and credit line at the local scrap heap allowed him to develop a supremely sturdy mechanical suit out of a decommissioned 1963 Volkswagen Beetle. Standing at about 7 feet tall, Nigel's armor allows him to go toe-to-toe with super-powered individuals as well as take to the skies with retractable wings. N.E.E.T. Not in Education, Employment, or Training. Since graduating from high school, Nigel has foregone job-hunting, college, apprenticeship, or any other typical avenue of adult success. His lack of professional aptitude gives him plenty of time to snoop on police radio channels, scope out the news for any emergencies, and improve his suit. Knight in Shining Armor Because of his mundane physiology, Nigel feels most confident and powerful when wearing his armor. Growing up reading comic books and absorbing fantasy literature, Nigel has internalized the gallantry of fictional heroes and does his best to exercise chivalry while he's on the job. Unconventional Social Skills Nigel has always under-performed in the realm of social normativity, but what he lacks in grace and the ability to read social cues, he makes up for in earnestness and positivity. His niche interests allow him to form instant bonds with mutual fans at the cost of alienating those outside the group. Scatterbrained Nigel's mechanical proficiency and font of nerdy trivia show clearly enough that he's intelligent, but his brain just isn't wired for consistency. Sometimes he has a hard time with memory, or maybe he's trying to conduct too many trains of thought - either way, his brain may find itself in need of guidance. Power Suite * Theme: Technology ** Nigel's powers derive from his mechanical armor. How does it work? Shut up. It's heavy, imposing, and full of beefy hydraulics. * Primary Power: Super Toughness ** Nigel's metal armor can cushion against blows that would incapacitate lighter weight targets. He gains Armor:2 against any purely physical damage. ** Enhancement: '''Implacable *** The best defense is the solid steel chassis of a vintage automobile. Nigel gains Armor:4 against physical damage. ** '''Enhancement: Juggernaut *** Running around obstacles is for people afraid of running through them. Nigel gains +2 to any attempt to overcome an obstacle impeding his movement by smashing right through it. * Secondary Power: Basic Flight: ** Durable and mobile, the beetle is nature's armored helicopter. Nigel can move vertically through the air as easily as moving along the ground. * Special Effects: 'Inflict Condition and Forced Movement ** Inflict Condition allows Nigel to apply a new aspect when he succeeds with style on a roll using his powers. It can be invoked once for free. ** Forced Movement allows Nigel to move his opponent two zones when he succeeds with style on a roll using his powers. * '''Collateral Damage: '''Interception ** When someone, up to one zone away, is attacked, Nigel can intervene, throwing himself in front of them to defend for them. Leaping into action and throwing targets out of the way, however, will incur its own damage. All this assumes Nigel is are able to move there, of course. * '''Drawback: '''Slow ** Nigel's armor is effective, but cumbersome. Its wide frame and heavy weight render him ''Slow. Additional Stunts * '''Power Steering: Once per scene, Nigel may spend a fate point to redirect the attack of an opponent in his zone into another foe or into the environment for free. If redirected into the environment, treat the value of the attack roll as you would to create an advantage. Resulting aspects may include flying debris or other structural damage. * Start Your Engines: Nigel places the aspect "Firing on All Cylinders" on himself with two free invocations. When all uses of this aspect are expended, the aspect becomes "Overheated" and gets two free invocations. * Demolition Derby: Nigel can declare this stunt to gain +2 to fight rolls, but a failure results in Nigel taking 1 shift of damage. Category:Characters